


Two Plus Two

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Female Relationships, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day of lounging by the pool turns into something else entirely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Plus Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Since I posted my first male slash story I figured I would share one my female slash stories. I was quite proud of this one so let me know your thoughts.

It was the first day of summer and Kim and Kat were lazing by Kat’s pool with Ashley and Cassie. It was a godsend that they were able to find some downtime in between their hobbies, college, high school, and their ranger duties to just relax. They were laid out on the lounge chairs, not talking much, simply enjoying the peace when Kat felt something on her leg. She opened her eyes to see Kim on her immediate right, trailing her fingers up her leg, getting higher and higher by the second. Kat silently panicked and right away checked to see if Ashley on her left was seeing this but she had her eyes closed. Kat turned back to Kim who was pleading with her eyes for them to go inside; her small fingers making it abundantly clear what she wanted. Kat shook her head and jerked it towards their friends, hoping to remind the first pink that they had company at that moment.

Kim however was not to be deterred, “Hey Kat, I need some more suntan lotion. Do you have an extra bottle?”

“Um,” Kat bit her lip, Kim pressed her fingers against her inner thigh by way of insisting. “I think so, let’s go check. Be right back guys.”

“Take your time,” Cassie said lazily.

“Yup more rays for us,” Ashley smiled.

The two hopped up and nearly ran back into the house, making it as far as the living room before collapsing onto the couch making out. The ties on their bikinis came off easily and soon they were naked, grinding on each other erotically. Kim groaned appreciatively as Kat cupped her breast, sucking on the nipple firmly. She maneuvered the petite brunette to lay on top of her, giving her hands complete freedom to roam all over her body while she nipped and sucked at her neck. Her fingers gently probed Kim’s folds, finding them slick. “Mmm someone is worked up,” she whispered in Kim’s ear.

“What can I say? My girlfriend is hot.” They giggled together and Kat slid out from underneath Kim to kneel in between her legs.

“Allow me to help then.” Kat’s breath caressed the sensitive inner skin, the only warning she’d give before spreading Kim open and licking her devilishly. Kat’s tongue glided easily over the moist skin, toying with that sensitive nub before going deeper into her, curling inside her and making Kim arch up in ecstasy.

Back outside, Cassie and Ashley had been watching Kim and Kat with an air of intent. The minute the two girls disappeared, they looked at each other with mischievous smiles. Cassie scooted over closer to Ash, dragging a hand up the yellow ranger’s body to her breasts, circling one of her nipples that was hardening underneath her bikini top. Ashley responded by letting the tips of her fingers tease that little space in between Cassie’s closed thighs. Thankfully the hedges blocked them from the view of any neighbours but they were still wary of being caught. “Inside?” Ashley proposed.

“But they’re in the house,” Cassie reminded her. “Where can we go?”

“Let’s tell them we need to run over to my place to get something,” Ash suggested, sweetening her idea but pinching Cassie’s nipple then rubbing the same breast.

“Works for me,” Cassie agreed immediately. They both went inside only to be greeted by the sound of Kim moaning, clearly erotically. Shock and lust ran through them and they quietly moved to peek into the living room and were rewarded with the sight of Kat in between Kim’s legs, eating her out.

“Kat oh god please,” Kim panted. “Fuck that’s good.”

“Come for me baby,” Kat ordered, sucking Kim’s clit, her tongue brushing it.

“More! I need more!” Kim begged.

“Like this?” Kat laved her tongue over the entire area.

“Fuck yes, put your tongue back inside of me please,” Kim whimpered. Kat smirked and toyed with her a bit before giving her what she wanted. Kim nearly screamed, gripping the couch cushion for dear life.

As this was happening, Ashley turned Cassie to lean against the doorway, both of them still watching the others at it. Indicating to be quiet, Ashley knelt down and undid the ties holding Cassie’s bikini bottom. It fell away and Ashley made Cassie widen her stance so she could get closer. Using the doorway as a brace, Cassie lowered herself just enough that Ash’s mouth could reach her. Ashley held her in place and focused her attention on the clit, sucking and tugging. Cassie clamped a hand over her mouth, her gaze alternating between Ashley on the floor and her friends getting off on the couch. Kim was racing towards the edge, her pants and cries arousing everyone present, Cassie felt her end coming and tried to get Ashley to stop but she wouldn’t move away. Holding her mouth tighter, she watched as Kim’s body convulsed and her head fly back with a hot scream. Listening to the girl come so hard Cassie’s eyes rolled back as she let her own orgasm take over, their partners pushing them through it. Kim got up and pushed Kat to the ground, quickly working her way down for her own taste. Ashley stood up and Cassie wasted no time switching places and falling to her knees.

“Oh Kim,” Kat moaned distracting Ashley so she wasn’t prepared for Cassie diving right into her. Ashley managed to keep her mouth shut but her legs nearly buckled under the shockwaves. Cassie aggressively worked her tongue making it hard for Ashley to stay silent and standing. She looked down at Cassie pleadingly but the Asian girl let up. She heard Kat say breathlessly, “Kim…use your fingers…” only to be jolted by Cassie’s fingers pushing into her.

Unaware of the audience, Kat was ready to explode. Every inch of her skin was heated in a way that the sun never could and her belly was rapidly tightening like a wound up spring. Kim’s mouth and fingers were sinful and skilled, attacking her clit and hitting her g-spot in just the right pattern. Suddenly Kim twisted her tongue as if to wrap it around her clit sending Kat straight over the edge.

With Katherine’s cries of pleasure driving her, it took mere seconds for Ashley to come. She strained not to cry out but when Cassie began to work her fingers inside quickly, she had to give in. Her whole body wrenched and heaved, Cassie not stopping until she was spent. When she finally opened her eyes, Ashley saw Kim and Kat watching her and realised that they had been caught but found she couldn’t care less.

“Having fun you two?” Kim asked getting up.

“We could ask you the same thing,” Cassie countered also standing. “When did you guys get together?”

“Almost a year now,” Kat answered. “You?”

“Couple of months,” Ashley replied offhandedly.

“Well this is a strange turn of events,” Kat noted.

“Yeah but actually kind of hot,” Ashley pointed out to general agreement.

“Still, you know it’s rude to spy,” Kim crossed her arms.

Cassie smirked impishly, “We could always return the favour. Wanna watch?”

“What do you think?” Kim looked at Kat who shrugged.

“Can’t see why not. Ash?”

“I’m in,” Ash nodded.

Kat pointed to the stairs, “My bedroom awaits.


End file.
